All the Time in the World
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and thirty-two: After getting locked out of the girls' hotel room, Brittany and Santana have to find a place.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 30th cycle. Now cycle 31!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong>"All the Time in the World"<br>Brittany/Santana **

It had started off with Brittany wanting to go for a late night slice of pizza. Santana wasn't about to let her wander off in New York City all on her own, so she had gone with her. It was probably a good thing, as they encountered their fair share of weirdoes and creeps of various types. Santana kept a firm grasp on the blonde's arm the whole time and dared anyone to mess with them. Once they had found the proper place for their pizza though she did relax a bit, if only so they could enjoy it; she had to admit she felt better for having gone. And then of course any time she spent with Brittany was a treat, but that was beside the point.

Eventually, and after much prodding on Santana's part, they had gone on their way back to the hotel, carrying what was left of their pizza in a box. They got on the elevator, where the whole way Santana could hear Brittany humming 'My Cup' to herself, tilting her head from left to right and tapping her fingers on the pizza box she held… it still made her chuckle.

As they got off the elevator, she remembered she'd left her key card on the table, with her notebook for original song writing. "Hey, hand me your card?"

"What card?" Brittany asked.

"Your key card, to get in the room," Santana explained. Brittany's face flashed, and Santana could see the answer play out on it – she didn't have it. "Great," Santana turned back to continue up the hall.

"I'm sorry," Brittany followed.

"No, it's okay," she insisted. "We just need to…" she reached the girls' door and knocked. She looked to Brittany as she waited, found her trying to lift the box top open. "Keep that shut," she instructed. "We've already had too much," she turned back to the door and knocked again, louder. "Let us in!" she called. She tried again, once, twice… It wasn't happening.

"Maybe they're asleep," Brittany suggested. Santana just shook her head and tried again, louder.

"Do you mind?" They jumped and looked to the side to find a grouchy-looking man at a neighboring door. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, so are we," Santana rolled her eyes and knocked again.

"I'm calling security," the man pointed a finger at them and marched back to his room.

"What do we do now?" Brittany asked. "Maybe he'd like some pizza?"

"No, come on," Santana took her by the arm and pulled her back up the hall. She'd seen some place with couches, not too out in the open, somewhere down this hall… There it was. She plopped down on it, and Brittany sat by her side.

"Shouldn't we go see Mr. Schue? He can get us back in our room?"

"Yeah, and he'll probably wake everyone up, boys and girls, to scold us on the error of our ways, put us on lockdown and we won't hear the end of it until we're back in Lima. No, let's just wait it out, and we can slip back in before he knows we were out. It's best for everyone that way," she nodded to herself, looked to Brittany and found her smiling with something like pride. "Just hand me one of those slices," Santana sighed.

They finished the pizza, mostly in silence, over the next half hour. In that time, Santana divided her time between eating and trying to call each of the girls' cell phones, in hopes of waking one of them up to come and let them in… no luck. It was starting to look more and more like, short of doing anything that would lead back to Schuester going all afterschool special on them, they would be spending the night away from any sort of comfortable sleeping arrangements. It was going to be the couches or nothing. They had pushed the two couches together, creating a bit of a box, with the backs and the armrests as barriers. They weren't long enough for them to fit completely, so their legs dangled off the end; Brittany's feet would still kick around.

"I can't believe we're here…" she spoke, staring at the ceiling.

"We've been plenty of places with the Cheerios," Santana pointed out.

"Oh, I know, but I meant with Glee Club, at Nationals," she smiled.

"Oh… right," Santana looked the ceiling as well.

"Aren't you glad we're here?" Brittany turned her head.

"Sure… of course I am…" she promised. "I'm just trying to keep my expectations realistic. One of them will probably mess it up anyway…" This left Brittany quiet for a while, and Santana sighed. "I can't sleep right now anyway," she sat up, bringing her feet back inside their couch 'bed box.' Brittany sat up as well, turning to be at the other end, facing Santana. Neither of them was doing very well in hiding the fact that there was something on their mind, particularly the thing they were doing a fine job of not bringing up, which was this ongoing run-around they were having over the idea of being a couple, a proper girlfriend and girlfriend. They had said pretty much all that could be said at this point. All that was left was for Santana to make the move, only she wasn't. And now here they were, on their own, with no chance of that changing for a good number of hours, and… neither knew what to say.

So Brittany turned around again, getting back as she was, lying on the couch, feet dangling off, and she waited for Santana to do the same. She waited, waited… Eventually she began to drift off to sleep, but just as she was it felt like someone was grasping her hand. But she'd be asleep within moments, and she didn't wonder or question, she just slept, and her dreams were at peace.

She wouldn't say it, but she had woken up once before morning. She didn't know what time it was, but it was still dark outside the windows. She didn't remember where she was for a moment, not the part about the couches, the hotel, even New York. She thought she was in Lima, but then her senses aligned enough so that she became aware of where she was, and who she was with.

She hadn't dreamed it; Santana had picked up her hand. And she was still holding it now, as they lay facing one another. In the time that had passed, who knew how long, they had curled up, almost like mirror fetal positions. Their feet no longer dangled, now pulled into the bed box, never clashing. The way Santana's head was tilted down, it was hard for Brittany to see her face, but her breathing was slow, calm… she was okay. So the blonde smiled, putting her head back down on the makeshift pillow of her jacket all rolled up.

The next time she would awaken, her hand would be empty, like the space next to her… Had she dreamed it? She sat up, almost bolted up. "San…"

"Hey, come on," she heard her whisper, and she turned to find her signaling her over. Brittany climbed out of the bed box, stretching as she trailed behind Santana. "Must be morning, because they're already sneaking off.

"What?"

"I just saw Rachel and Kurt go by. Hurry up." Brittany tried to quicken her steps, even though she was barely awake. She was usually a morning person, but this night had not been too simple, not to mention it was tough on limbs, stuck in tight quarters.

"Are we going after them?"

"No, we have to get back in the room." They reached the door and she knocked, quietly looking back like she expected the man from the night before to butt in again. Luckily, Tina answered the door before that could happen. "Finally!" the girls breezed in.

"Where have you been?" Tina asked.

"You didn't say anything to Schuester, did you?" Santana asked, looking around the room.

"We just woke up," Mercedes added.

"What'd you do?" Lauren asked, smirking.

"Leave her alone," Brittany spoke before Santana could. She turned back to the blonde, smiling at her. It felt good to have this… reminders that, no matter what, she still had her on her side. And she would have the memory of that morning, too, waking up and opening her eyes to see the face of the girl she loved right in front of her, sleeping despite the rays of early morning sunlight on her closed eyes, and with her hand still loosely grasped in her own.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
